Secrets
by zvlover13
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are close friends & he'll always protect her. But then Olivia came and found out Gabriella's little secrets.   What happen when Gabriella's only protector found another girl to be with? Will she turn back to her bad old habits?
1. Chapter 1

**So haii. I'm kinda new here ;p This is my first story so your reviews are much much needed. It's a little bit dark, and absolutely not a typical love story. But I hope it's somehow enjoyable. :p**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_

_**Gabriella and Troy have been close friends eversince they were born. So close, that in a lot of people's eyes, it is as if they're dating. But then Olivia came and met the two of them. She realized that they're relationship was more than that. Gabriella's childish and sweet attiude was more like an act to hide her biggest secret. Why does Olive feel like Troy was protecting Gabriella all the time? And what happened when he finally met Olivia and she took Troy's attention away from Gabriella?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Gabriella_?"

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. The blinding lights hit her eyes like sharp knives and her head started to spin. She looked around and found the familiar cyan orbs looking down at her. All of a sudden, her heart was filled with warmth.

With all of her might, she tried to lift up her hand, reaching out for his. She was already out of breath when her hand finally reached out. He quickly grabbed hers in his and held it tight. As soon as the familiar fingers touched hers, she felt like she was about to fly. The memories of all the years that they'd went through were flashing inside her mind, as if she was watching her entire life in fast forward.

"Don't leave me, Troy," she whispered softly, closing her eyes again, too tired now to keep them open. She didn't remember why she became this weak. Did she do it again? But why?

No. 'Why?' is a wrong question, she thought. She has a thousand reasons why. The right question is; 'why not?'

"Don't. Leave." Her voice slurred out this time as hot tears streamed down on her cheeks.

"Never, Gabi," she could hear his sweet voice ringing through her ears.

"_Never."_

* * *

><p>"Soooo? You enjoy the flight?" asked the blonde with a high-pitch voice as she walked down to the airport door. Her pink heels hitting the marble floor making a click-clack sound that echoed softly throughout LAX. Her platinum blonde curls bounced lightly with each step she took. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked back to her friend.<p>

"It was fine, Shar," her friend replied. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde and shorter than her friend's, and instead of heels, she wore a pair of comfortable ballet flats. But that didn't make her look shorter.

"Oh right. You took the economy class didn't you? I bet it was horrid!" Sharpay said. Her eyes flickered in disgust. "But I'm glad you're here, Liv," she said again with a sincere smile.

"Me too," Olivia smiled back and look around the crowded airport.

It was the first time for Olivia Schuss to be in Los Angeles. Hell, it was the first time she actually took a step out of her hometown in Texas ever since she was born! She met Sharpay in a college party during her freshman year and they soon became friends. Even when Sharpay decided to go back to LA to pursue her career as an actress, they still try to keep in touch with each other. Now that Olivia had finally graduated from her university, she decided to take a little 'break' by moving to LA and try her luck as a freelance writer. As soon as she told her plan to Sharpay, the blonde was more than happy to invite her to move in to her huge apartment.

"I can't wait to meet your flatmates. They sound pretty amazing from the stories you'd told me," Olivia said.

Before Olivia, Sharpay had lived in the apartment with two other girls for almost a year now. The girls were also her old friends in college and are working in LA too. And to add the excitement, there are also three boys who live in the apartment right next door to Sharpay's and from the stories that Sharpay had told her over and over again, the six of them had gone through a lot of wild nights of partying and skinny dipping in the beach right behind the apartment. A life that, for Olivia―a girl who was born and grew up in Texas―, sounds so strange and alien.

"I bet you'll love them! They can't wait to meet you too. In fact, we have arranged a little welcoming party for you tonight. You're gonna love it!" Sharpay squealed in excitement.

Olivia just smiled awkwardly. She had no idea what her best friend got under her sleeve. _It's going to be crazy_, she thought to herself as the both of them made their way out of LAX and into the scorching light of California sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I will only continue this if I get enough reviews, so Rate &amp; Review :p<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter. It's a bit longer, I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The drive back to Sharpay's apartment was almost quite as Sharpay attempted to make up conversations with Olivia but failed since the girl was too busy admiring the view of Los Angeles from the window of Sharpay's fuchsia convertible car and not paying attention to her questions.

She finally got out of her trance when she realized that Sharpay's car had finally slowed down and pulled up in front of this modern six-story building. It wasn't tall, but the building stretched out so wide from east to west to make up for its lack of story. The design was minimalistic but yet looks so expensive and classy. Olivia stared at the building in awe as Sharpay parked her car right in front of the building along with the other cars that belong to the other apartment owners. Olivia didn't even mind when Sharpay just dashed off to the building's front door, leaving her alone to carry all of her bags.

"Good afternoon, Ms Evans," the elevator boy greeted Sharpay cheerfully as both the girls entered the elevator.

"Hiya, Seb!" Sharpay smiled back at him. "Olivia, meet Sebastian. Sebastian meet Olivia," said Sharpay as she introduced her friend to the guy. "Olive here, are moving in into my apartment."

"What about Ms. Montez and Ms. Mckessie?" Sebastian asked questioningly. Olivia directly assumed that the names mentioned are Sharpay's two other flatmates. She heard stories about them, but it just occurred to her that Sharpay had never really mentioned their full names.

"Of course they're still with me, you silly," Sharpay gave him a wink. I just think that maybe there is still enough room for one more girl. Don't you think so, Seb?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Evans," Sebastian nodded as the elevator finally reached their level―level 3, it is―and the elevator door opened.

"Do you need help with those bags, Miss?" The elevator boy asked, offering help.

"Yes."

"No."

The girls said in unison―Sharpay nodding as she flicked her manicured nails to the bags left stranded on the elevator floor, while Olivia shook her head politely and tried to gather all of her bags with her too small hands.

"I can handle this alone," she said, scooping all of the bags with her two arms but missed two and they fell down to the floor with a thud.

Growing up without housekeepers or helpers, Olivia is used to doing things alone. And it always made her feel uncomfortable when there are people offering her help to do simple tasks.

"It's alright, Miss. Let me help you," Sebastian helped her with some bags and they both carried the bags out of the elevator while Sharpay still stood there in front of them, didn't really understand of what's actually happening.

Their room was located in the corner of the east wing, and the apartment has only two rooms for each wing in this level. The elevator was located right between the east and west wing.

Sebastian put her bags on the front door and left as Olivia insisted that she would carry them inside herself.

Sharpay put her key on the lock and turned it open. As soon as Sharpay unlocked the door to her apartment and the door swing opened, Olivia gasped with surprise, not believing what she was seeing.

The apartment was so big that it almost looked like a penthouse. The living room was the first thing she could see when the door opened, and it's filled with plush sofas―leather, fur, and velvet, all crammed in one room, but they somehow matched each other―along with a wide fur carpet and a big plasma TV complete with its home theatre set. Right across it is a glass sliding door that overlooked to a big private pool that seemed to stretch out next door. As she looked further, she could make out the outline of the beach in the background.

She was so amazed by the beauty of her new house that she didn't realize the five people that were standing on the living room, greeting and welcoming her.

"Olivia, meet your new flatmates, Taylor and Gabriella. And your bastard neighbors, Chad, Ryan, and Troy," Sharpay's voice pulled her back to earth as she heard the boys laughing at Sharpay's introduction.

She smiled to the strangers that were standing in front of her as she scanned their faces and tried to remember all of their names.

The girl with the short curly hair must be Taylor, the smart one, she thought to herself as she smiled to the dark skin girl. She could remember Sharpay telling her about Taylor's brilliant achievements.

The afro guy must be Chad. Olivia blushed as Chad gave her a wink. She remembered Sharpay's warning to her about Chad's flirty attitude.

The blonde guy is definitely Ryan, Sharpay's twin, as she could already spot the similarities he and her sister have.

She looked further to see the two last people standing in the living room.

Olivia would recognize the presence of the petite brunette that was waving at her if only she didn't saw a glint of sea blue coming from the guy that was standing right beside the girl.

She turned his head to the smiling man, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Troy_.

Even the thought of his name made her shivered in excitement. She stared at him intently, studying his every feature.

It was his eyes, she realized. How they are really bright and blue, it almost hurt to see. His hair was cut short and spiked, showing of his sharp jaw line. His defined muscles were more than obvious, even if they're covered with a t-shirt and jeans.

Sharpay had told her many times how the guy was so gorgeous that he will literally take your breath away, but she had never take it as a warning. Now that she stood right across him, she finally understood what Sharpay had really meant about his features. She could only imagine what would it feels like to touch him and...

"Welcome to your new home, Olivia!" The angelic voice made her turned her head involuntarily from the gorgeous creature to the smiling girl that was still waving at her. The girl was so tiny and frail that she looked almost like a miniature, standing beside Troy. Her long brown curls fell down naturally on both sides of her face and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

_This must be Gabriella_, she thought while giving her an almost sincere smile, a bit annoyed of how she interrupted her 'investigation' with Troy.

"Thank you," Olivia replied out loud.

She didn't know much about Gabriella as she remembered that Sharpay had rarely mentioned her. She only knows about how sweet and kind Sharpay said she is. "You can't help but to love her, really," Olivia remembered Sharpay telling her that in one of her e-mails to her.

She looked back to Troy only to found him leaning to Gabriella and whispered something in her ear. She finally realized how since the first time she entered the room; his hand was comfortably resting on Gabriella's shoulder, keeping her close to him. She was just so distracted by him that she didn't notice the gesture.

Gabriella put up a serious face as she listened intently to him, as if being that close to a perfect human like that didn't affect her at all.

Troy pulled his head away from her and smiled. Gabriella turned to face him and smiled back. Their heads were just inches away from each other that Olivia was sure they were about to kiss in any second. She waited for them to move closer, but they never did.

"You never mention to me that both of them are dating," Olivia whispered to Sharpay, a tone of jealousy in her voice, as they make their way to the grandeur kitchen that was already filled with welcoming food.

Sharpay followed Olivia's gaze to the couple that were now whispering again across the room. The blonde sighed.

"They're not dating," Sharpay answered with a sad smile. Olivia wondered why. "Believe me, you're not the first one to think that they're going out with each other. And I bet you also will not believe if I tell you this," Sharpay turned her head from the two of them and looked at Olivia.

For all her life, Olivia had never seen that look in Sharpay's eyes, the way her hazel eyes darkened. It's like she's hiding something. What's really going on? She thought to herself. It turned out that Sharpay had never really told her the full story of her life down here.

"They're just friends," she said softly and looked back to the couple. "Really close friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I put up a good end? Rate &amp; review! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. It's a bit boring I guess. But I want Olivia to get to know Gabriella first and that's what this chapter's all about. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The welcoming party went really well in the girls' apartment.<p>

Olivia chatted with the entire gang and got to know each one of them. All of the food that was served in the kitchen was exclusively made by Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke Baylor who runs this trendy restaurant in LA, and apparently, wasn't able to attend her welcoming party due to the big event that was being held in his restaurant at that same night.

Taylor told Olivia about how Gabriella, Sharpay and she went to University of Albuquerque together for a year, before she and Sharpay decided that the campus didn't suit them well, and so they all went separate ways. Taylor was in the middle of explaining the lessons that she took in Harvard when Chad called out Taylor's name and she excused herself from Olivia.

Olivia can't help but to smile as she saw Taylor walked up to Chad only to talk for a few seconds before they started to have an argument with each other about God knows what. Sharpay had also told her about the two of them. The odd couple rarely shows any PDA and more often spotted fighting with each other, yet had been together for almost a year now. She had never really understood that kind of relationship.

_Speaking about couples_, Olivia glanced around the living room and found what she was looking for, sitting on top of one of the sofas there, talking and laughing with each other.

If she didn't understood the kind of relationship Chad and Taylor have, the one that Troy and Gabriella have is beyond her level of understanding.

She watched as Gabriella laughed aloud when Troy told her a joke. The sweet brunette played with one of his hands, as she traced the lines of his fingers. Troy looked down to the plate in his hand that was half-filled chicken wings and small club sandwiches and offered them to Gabriella. But the girl just shook her head, refusing politely. Olivia noticed how Troy stared at Gabriella with concern before he got up from the chair and walked to the punch bowl.

Gabriella that was now sitting alone looked around the room and found Olivia was staring at her from across the room. Ashamed after getting caught, Olivia turned her head away from her, but it was too late since Gabriella was already calling out her name while waving at her.

Putting up a smile to hide her embarrassment, she walked up to the sofa and sat beside Gabriella. Sitting close to her like that made her realize how really tiny Gabriella was. She must've been at least three inches shorter than her and much much lighter. But she can't really see Gabriella's petite figure, since unlike the three other girls in the apartment that were wearing t-shirts and short shorts due to the hot air in LA, Gabriella was wearing a cashmere sweater that looks three sizes too big for her, and a ripped boyfriend jeans that reached her ankles.

"Helloo!" Gabriella said cheerfully as she turned to face Olivia.

"Hi," Olivia replied softly, taking a bite of the mushroom pizza from her plate.

"The food's delicious, huh?" Gabriella chirped, nodding towards the plate on Olivia's hand.

"Superb," She nodded with agreement.

"Zeke is the best cook in town. Sharpay is really lucky to have him!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"But I see you haven't got anything to eat," Olivia stared down at Gabriella's empty hands and the absence of plates around her.

"Oh, I've eaten," she replied. "I heard you're a writer," she said hurriedly, changing the topic.

"I'm still an amateur," Olivia said sheepishly. "I wrote for my high school's newspaper before, and I contributed in the college newspaper and write short stories."

"You sound like an inspiring author to me," Gabriella winked. "Well, I'm a good reader. You should show me some of your works." Olivia laughed sincerely and nodded.

"And if it makes anything better, I work in a magazine. Perhaps I could give some of your works to the guys there. They might like it."

"Really? That's great! Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Why can't I? I bet it's already hard for you to move to a different city. It's the least I could do," Gabriella smiled and took Olivia's hand and hold it playfully.

Olivia noticed the friendly gesture that she saw Gabriella also did to Troy. _So maybe that's just her way of being friendly to everyone_, Olivia thought as she smiled back.

The conversation went on as they talked about their favorite authors and books and complimented some works of famous authors that they know.

They were talking about how amazing Sylvia Plath was when Gabriella suddenly pulled up the one of the sleeves of her sweater and scratch her skin. The first thing that Olivia noticed from her bare arm that was visible was the bright-colored bracelets that covered her entire wrist. There were a lot of them. And her olive skin glowed softly and Olive finally got the chance to see how thin her arm is.

But before she could notice the scars that were covering her arm, Gabriella pulled down the sleeve of her sweater.

"You should really eat," Olivia said uncomfortably as she could still picture Gabriella's frail arm.

"Try to tell her that."

Gabriella was about to reply her before a man voice interrupted them. Olivia looked up to see Troy was standing in front of them with three glasses of punch in his hands.

"Thank you," Olivia blushed as she received one of the glasses from his hand. His sudden presence was a complete surprise to her.

"He's just jealous because he can't stop eating like a pig," Gabriella teased him back as she also reached out for her glass of punch and Troy sat right next to her.

"At least I enjoyed being a pig," Troy smirked at Gabriella and gave her a playful nudge. Olivia watched the two of them uncomfortably, feeling like a third wheel.

"We haven't officially met," Troy turned to look at Olivia and reached his hand out and shook Olivia's hand, "I'm Troy."

"Olivia," Olivia replied. She can't help but to blush as Troy made eye- contact with her. _Why do his eyes have to be so blue?_

"What are your plans for tomorrow night, Olivia?" Troy asked, out of the blue.

Olivia tried to remember the things that she'd planned for tomorrow. She remember how she have to send out resumes to about a thousand of publishers, and the thought of that made her feel tired already.

"Um, maybe I'll have to unpack my stuffs and send out resumes. But I guess, other than that, I'm free tomorrow night," Olivia replied, smiling back at Troy.

"Well, Zeke just called Sharpay. Since you can't meet him tonight, he decided to put up a little after-party for you in the restaurant tomorrow," Troy replied, nodding towards Sharpay that was standing near the kitchen isle, talking on her phone. "And anyway, we always hang out in Excex every Thursday night," Troy said hurriedly when he saw Olivia was about to refuse.

"Okay then," Olivia replied.

It was already pitch black outside, and Taylor and Chad had already ended their argument. Sharpay had stopped talking on the phone and was now chatting with Ryan. Olivia glanced up to the clock and realized that it was already late; the party had worn her out.

"I guess we can call it a night, guys," Sharpay yelled out from the kitchen, making sure everybody heard her.

"And that's my cue to leave," Troy said, rising up from his seat. Olivia saw Chad and Ryan were also bidding goodbye and walked up to the door.

"Just promise me you drink that."

Olivia thought Troy was talking to her, but when she raised her head, she saw that Troy was staring with concern at Gabriella, whose glass of punch was still full and untouched.

Gabriella nodded softly.

"Goodnight. It was night to meet you, Liv," Troy gave Gabriella a small wave and he smiled to Olivia.

The blonde can't help but to blush when she heard him call her by her nickname.

The girls watched as the boys said goodnight and went out of the apartment. Sharpay announced that she was tired and went to her room.

When Sharpay has gone, Gabriella rose up from her seat silently and walked up to the kitchen sink with the full glass still in her hand. Olivia watched as Gabriella stood in front of the sink and stared at the glass for almost a minute, rubbing its edges with her lean fingers, before she finally poured out all of its content into the kitchen sink, and put the empty glass down, not bothering to even take a sip.

Olivia stared in bewilderment as Gabriella walked to her room and said goodnight to her. She gave a small nod as a reply. Gabriella closed the door to her bedroom and Olivia was left alone in the living room, still staring at the kitchen sink in puzzlement.

"_What was that?" _She whispered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review! ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, the last three chapters had mainly revolved around Olivia so for this chapter, it would be all about Gabriella. Let me know what you guys think! I might as well do a chapter about Troy. Let's see how it'll turn out ;D**

* * *

><p>Gabriella always set up her alarm to ring at 6.30 am sharp. But it never had a chance to perform its job for her since Gabriella always wake up in the early hours of the day without the help of any alarm clock.<p>

That Thursday wasn't any different either. When Gabriella opened up her eyes, she wasn't greeted by the radiant rays of California sun since the ball of heat itself was still gradually rising up from the east.

Gabriella did a little stretching before she glanced to her clock. 5.50 a.m. The cold air hit her bare skin as she got out from her blanket. She took her thickest and warmest sweater to put on before she finally went outside to the kitchen to make coffee.

As usual, no one had wake up yet. The kitchen and the apartment show no signs of life. As soon as the coffee's done, Gabriella poured herself a cup and walked pass the living room to the big pool in the back of their apartment.

It was colder outside and Gabriella had to grip her mug of coffee tightly to keep her fingers warm.

The pool stretched out from the boys' apartment to theirs. And from there, she could see from the glass door of the boys' apartment that they were still sleeping as the lights inside were all turned off.

Gabriella sat down in one of the reclining chairs on the side of the pool and stared at the beach that lies right in front of her. Sitting alone with a relaxing background like that would be a perfect condition for someone to be in deep thoughts and think about life and future and everything that matters. But the psychiatrist had told her not to think too much, especially about her problems. And Gabriella tried to follow the advice obediently. All problems and thinking aside, she would spent mornings like this admiring the landscape or observing the handful of people that were already as wide awake as her performing their daily activities on the beach. Some other times, when he wasn't being a sleepyhead, Troy would also sit right beside her and talk about random things until the sun fully rise and their friends would wake up. Sometimes they didn't even have to talk to each other. They would just sit side by side in silent and stare as the sun rises from its sleep.

She always felt safe and peaceful when Troy is around. The mere presence of him has always makes her happy. But he was protecting her too much and she felt like he was holding him back. With Troy's intelligence and charms, he could go anywhere and be success. Sometimes she blamed herself for not letting him go. But then again, she can never let go of him―especially after what'd happened.

Gabriella could feel hot tears falling on her cheeks and she realized that she had done too much thinking again. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and tried to focus on the bulky man that was running with his headphones on along the shore of the beach.

The glass door at the other end of the pool suddenly slide opened, and the man that she had been thinking about a minte ago came out from the apartment wearing only briefs.

Troy stretched his arms out and yawned loudly before he finally noticed the brunette that was sitting at the other end of the pool, staring at him in amusement.

"Didn't know you were up," Troy yelled out with a smirk as he made his way towards her.

"Good morning to you, too," Gabriella smiled. "And we both know you'll never wake up earlier than me."

"We'll see," Troy winked. He walked up to her and sat down in the same reclining chair as her. She scooted over to the siade to give him some space and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they both together laid there in the small space.

"Give me one sensible reason why you didn't bother to put on any shirt," Gabriella said as she poked Troy's bare chest, pulling herself away from his body.

"Hey, come here," Troy faked a pout before pulling Gaby back to his arm. This time, Gabriella gave in and rested her head on her chest. "First of all, it's really hot in here. I can't believe you still can breathe in that thing," Troy gave a horrified look at Gabriella's thick sweater. "And second of all, you enjoy looking at me like this, don't you?" Troy gave her a flirty wink. Gabriella hit his shoulder and gasped.

"You, young man, are so full of yourself, aren't you?" She huffed but remained close in his arm.

"Hmm," Troy mumbled silently, closing his eyes and filling the first ray of sunlight falling on his skin.

They fell into a brief silent before Gabriella finally talked again; "So, Olivia huh?"

"What about her?" Troy asked innocently, still closing his eyes.

"She seemed pretty nice to me."

"So?"

"And I guess she's pretty attractive too."

"I know what you're trying to do, Gab,"

"You do?"

"Yeah," Troy finally opened his eyes.

"What is it that I'm trying to do?" She lifted her body from his and stared at his cyan eyes in interest.

Troy glared back at her before he answered, "Just like with every other girl we've met. You're trying to set me up on a date with her."

"Not exactly, sir," Gabriella let out a laugh and shook her head. "I'm trying to get you laid," Gabriella said slowly, emphasizing the last three words.

Troy groaned out in frustration as soon as he heard her last word. Gabriella laughed louder as she saw her friend's reaction.

"I'm kidding," she said, still laughing. "But it didn't kill you to try," she teased as Troy gave her a look. "And anyway, it's been ages since the last time I saw you going out with someone. What was her name again? Charlotte?"

"Cheri," Troy mumbled almost inaudibly.

"And how long did you go out with her?"

"I don't know," Troy tried to remember. "2 months, I guess."

"See?" Gabriella said loudly, getting up from the chair until she was sitting straight. "You need to loosen up a bit, Troy. Go out with someone."

"Yeah, that came out from someone whose last boyfriend she didn't even remember the name," Troy shot back at her.

"That was different. I was just trying to be nice," Gabriella said defensively.

"By dating him?"

"He was going through a hard time."

Troy rolled his eyes. "And anyway, if I can't get someone to marry me until I'm 40, I'll just have to ask you to marry me," Troy flirted, putting one of his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter.

"Not if I'm already married by that time," Gabriella stuck out her tongue to him.

"I'm not worthy of leaving your husband behind?" Troy frowned and put his hand on his chest as if he was being hurt. Gabriella laughed at his face.

"I'm not worthy of you," Gabriella's tone went softer, her voice sounded almost sincere.

Troy face hardened at her words. He stared at Gabriella silently for a few seconds before he finally answered, "The most handsome and successful man in this world would be lucky to have you," Troy said honestly as he stroked Gabriella's cheek softly with his fingers.

The brunette smiled and they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"What's going on?"

Sharpay's voice rang out throughout the pool and the two of them jumped out with surprise.

"God, Evans," Troy muttered under his breath as he got up from the reclining chair while Gabriella remained sitting.

The blonde stood in front of the girls' apartment glass door. Gabriella could make out a dark figure standing behind Sharpay. Might be Olivia, she thought to herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sharpay asked innocently, looking at the two with a knowing look.

"No," Gabriella answered softly, as she stood up with the cup of coffee still in her hand. Gabriella still couldn't see Olivia's face clearly from where she was standing.

"I'm outta here," Troy said aloud, making sure Sharpay heard him. "See ya," his tone went softer as he winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled to him before she walked up to the platinum blonde that was still standing in front of the door. "Some action you got there, miss," she teased Gabriella as they both made their way inside the apartment. Gabriella noticed that Olivia had gone and the living room was empty.

"We were talking," Gabriella replied, her voice didn't sound so sure of her own answer, as she walked to the kitchen and put her cup down in the sink.

"Yeah, right," Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of ice-cold water.

"Anyway," the blonde said after she took a sip of the water. "You're coming for tonight, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Great. Make sure you wear something nice. Not sweater. I don't care if it was a $200 sweater or not, it's uhglayy" Sharpay flicked her manicured finger towards the lumpy sweater that Gabriella was wearing.

"I'm going to get ready for work," the brunette announced, ignoring her best friend's comment of her clothing.

"I'll see you tonight, Gabs," Sharpay yelled out from the kitchen as Gabriella entered her bedroom to get ready. "Rember! Wear something nice!"

She closed the door to her bedroom and stared at her bed. She was sure that the day's going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review x)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it too ;D**

* * *

><p>From the morning right up until the afternoon, Olivia had spent her entire day procrastinating. Instead of sending out her resumes or even unpacking her things, she just sat in the living room and watch the marathon of Gossip Girl in the big plasma TV while eating a pack of Doritos as Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor went outside for work.<p>

Living with her parents for almost all of her live, Olivia was taken aback by her new independent life and how carefree she could be without being afraid to get scold by her parents. As her eyes were glued on the screen, Olivia couldn't help but to think of how great life could be without the constant nagging of her control-freak parents. But as her mind drifted away, she couldn't help but to remember the incident that she saw this morning right after she woke up.

She kept on telling herself that both Troy and Gabriella were just friends, but the way they behave around each other didn't help to convince her that they were really just friends. When she saw Gabriella was staring at her this morning, she decided to go back to her room to avoid drama.

Olivia took another chip from the plastic bag and stuffed it into her mouth. She remembered how horrified she was at the sight of the content of the apartment's refrigerator when she inspected it this morning. Sharpay was on a strict diet that her nutritionist suggested and she had her food sent daily from the nutritionist herself so she didn't bother to do grocery shopping at all. Taylor was a vegetarian; Olivia had found out last night, so she stuffed the refrigerator with a lot of greens and tofu. As with Gabriella, Olivia wasn't so sure about her as she remembered her strange act yesterday.

So when she saw the apartment's fridge was only filled with Taylor's vegetables and some of Sharpay's sparkling water and smoothies, Olivia decided to do some grocery shopping and filled the space with pints of Ben & Jerry, some frozen lasagnas, and also some bags of chips. She didn't really understand how the three girls manage to live without these pleasure-filling foods.

The apartment door opened as the episode that was shown on the TV was about to end and Olivia saw Sharpay walking in with some shopping bags on her hand. She stood frozen in front of the door as she observed the other blonde that was sitting in the living room, still in her PJs, with messy, uncombed hair.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?" Sharpay said dramatically as she finally walked in and put her bags on the kitchen isle. Olivia could only smirk.

"You better get ready," Sharpay said as she studied her nails that were freshly painted fuchsia.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Dinner!" Sharpay exclaimed. Not believing that her best friend had already forgotten about it. "We're going to Zeke's resto, remember?"

"Oh right," Olivia got up from the sofa and went up to the bathroom, not wanting Sharpay to know that she hadn't even take her morning shower yet.

"Wear something nice," Sharpay yelled out from the kitchen.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went into the shower.

* * *

><p>Gabriella had finally finished typing the article that her boss had asked her earlier this morning to do. After pacing back and forth around the office in panic as the article was not the only assignment she was assigned to do, Gabriella finally finished all of her work and was getting ready to go home to change and go out to dinner with all of her friends.<p>

She shut down her computer and packed her things into her handbag when suddenly, Rob, the new intern, came running into her desk with a guilty face.

"Hi, Gabi," he said shyly as Gabriella got up from her chair. Being the new intern, Rob was having a miserable time in the office until he met Gabriella who showed him the ropes of the office and was kind to him from the first day he started the job.

"Hey, Rob," Gabriella flashed a friendly smile to the curly-haired guy.

"You're going home?"

"Yes. What's the matter?" Gabriella asked as she could see the worry that was shown clearly on Rob's face.

"Well, I don't want to bother you."

"No. It's okay, Rob. Tell me."

The guy hesitated for a while before he finally told her the truth, "Well, I kinda went to the fashion closet to get the paperwork that boss had told me to do. And when I went in, it was dark and I couldn't find the switch," Rob shifted his weight nervously before he continued, "I was trying to found the switch and I accidentally knocked down a rack of clothes and it fell down to the ground. I finally found the switch and I was about to pull the rack back when I noticed that they'd been arranged accordingly."

Rob stared at Gabriella as if waiting for her to talk, but she just stared at him questioningly and he finally continued, "I didn't really understand clothes, and I don't know how to arrange them properly. Can't you help me, Gab? There's an instruction right beside the rack about the arrangement. It could help us."

Gabriella sighed as she finally understood what's going on. She remembered that she had done a similar thing when she was an intern. But instead of a rack of clothes, it was a shelf of archives. She remembered how she had no idea how to arrange them properly and she was all alone that time and it frustrated her even more.

She stared at Rob that was standing in front of her, looking at her hopelessly. She didn't want him to suffer as much as she did when she was an intern.

"Give me a sec," Gabriella said and she pulled out her phone and texted Troy that she isn't going to make it for dinner, but that she will meet them at the apartment.

"Now," Gabriella pressed send and put her phone back in her bag. "Where do we have to start?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was disappointed when Troy read aloud the message that Gabriella had sent to her about her not joining them for dinner.<p>

But as the beers and wines were served and Zeke was finally introduced to Olivia, they all finally let loose a little bit, and as the night continued, almost all of them had forgot about Gabriella's absence.

As they make their way home, most of them were already drunk or at least tipsy. Even Troy, who was supposed to be their designated driver, was a bit more than tipsy when they finally arrived back to their apartment, bottles of alcohol in hand.

"You know what we should do?" Sharpay slurred as they made their steps to the front door of the building, the drunkest among all. "LET'S GO SWIMMING!"

Everyone yelled out in agreement and they raced each other past the front door to the back part of the building up to the beach.

It was already late, and there were only a few people that were still on the beach. The group walked together to the beach, hand in hand, talking to each other and laughing at jokes that weren't funny. Olivia was not less drunk than most of them, and with the absence of Gabriella, she had the chance to get to know Troy more and he had been kind enough to talk to her all throughout dinner and offered her his beer as they walk on the cool sand of the beach.

"Oh, guyss look at the starss!" Taylor said with a sheepish grin as she pointed her finger up to the sky and everyone raised their heads to see the stars.

"It's beautifuul," Olivia whispered loudly and the group nodded in agreement.

"What are we waiting for?" Chad suddenly shouted and everyone turned their heads to look at him. "LET'S SWIM!"

Everybody yelled and all at once, they all stripped down to their underwear before jumping into the raging waves of the sea.

Olivia could only stood agape on the beach as she watched all of her new friends playing in the water with each other, half-naked.

"Hey," Troy said, coming out from the water, his body was dripping wet, and Olivia couldn't help but to notice his bare chiseled chest, and she could feel her cheeks reddened.

"Hey," She said back, turning her head away to prevent eye contact.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked, his gaze was so intense that Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Don't tell me you're afraid of water."

"Not exactly," Olivia replied softly as she stared down to the plaid briefs that he was wearing. Troy followed her gaze and realized what she had meant.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, really," Troy said.

Olivia's cheeks turned even redder as she understood what Troy had meant. She looked down to the sand underneath her feet, hiding her embarrassment from the guy that was standing in front of her.

"But I won't force you," Troy said again as he gave her an understanding smile and turned his back.

Olivia lifted her head up to see him walking away but he had disappeared. Before she could even took a step, she felt a pair of strong muscular arms circling her waist, lifting her up from the ground.

"Troy!" She yelled out in surprise, recognizing who had just swept her from the ground. She could feel Troy smirked on her back as he was brought her into the water.

"Let me down!" Olivia commanded as she tried to let go from his hold but Troy made his grip even tighter.

"You have to promise me you'll swim," he whispered and Olivia could feel his hot breath on her neck and her heart beats faster at the feel of that.

"Fine, but let me take off my clothes. I don't want them to get wet" she whispered softly and she could feel Troy loosened his grip before she put her back on the ground.

She took off her blouse and her jeans nervously as Troy was still standing in front of her, watching her taking off her clothes.

"I'll race you," Olivia was surprised to hear those words came out from her mouth as she kicked her discarded clothes to the beach so they won't get wet.

Troy was surprised to hear her as well as he stared at her in silent for a moment before his lips suddenly formed a devilish grin.

The pair ran into the ice cold water and Olivia yelped as she could feel the freezing sensation of the water hitting her bare skin. But the water kept on hitting her hard and she finally realized that it was Troy who was now splashing her with sea water, laughing out loud.

Olivia laughed along with him as she splashed the water back to him and they got into a huge water fight. Olivia was soaked from head to toe within minutes. She laughed excitedly as she took a step near Troy but she slipped on the wet sand beneath the water and tumbled backwards.

She shut her eyes, expecting the water to hit her as she fell backward, but instead was greeted with a pair of strong arms that was now already familiar to her.

She opened her eyes to see Troy's face was inches away from her, staring at her with this worried look that she had saw last night. The difference was, this time, that look was directed to her.

"You should be more careful," he whispered softly, not letting go of her body. Olivia didn't make an attempt to stand up. She could feel the warmth of his body as their skins made contact and it comfort her so much she didn't want to let go.

"Yeah," she replied under her breath, her lips quivered. "Maybe I should."

They stared at each other silently.

Olivia didn't know who started it first, but as she remembered it, it felt like both of them had leaned close towards each other. The next thing she knew, she could feel Troy's lips crashed into hers, and the sensation sent shivers down her spine. He pulled her closer to his body as he kissed her passionately. Olivia let out a soft moan at the sensation Troy took the chance as his tongue slithered in into her mouth, licking her and exploring her thoroughly. Olivia was moving her tongue as well as they thrust their tongues rhythmically with each other. She brushed her fingers on his stomach up to his chest before she finally rested her arms on his neck as he let out a soft grunt.

The sea water was hitting their bare skin and their drunk friends weren't drunk enough to not notice what was going on. But Olivia couldn't care any less. The only thing she cares about is the man who was kissing her even harder now and the sensation that he gave her.

* * *

><p>It was already very late when Gabriella arrived in front of the apartment building. It turned out that Rob had not only knocked down a rack, but a few other racks as well. They spent their entire night arranging the shirts and pants and skirts according to their color or theme. Gabriella had had enough of colorful clothes and vibrant patterns that she swore to herself she would never enter the fashion closet again. Ever.<p>

She locked her car before she got into the apartment, greeting the receptionist as she made her way to the elevator. While waiting for the elevator, she could hear familiar voices coming out from the back of the building.

She walked to the back door and looked to the beach and found six familiar figures that were scattered around in the sea. She smiled at the sight and suddenly regrets her decision for missing the dinner. But Rob needed her, she reminded herself.

She ran past through the back doors and walked down into the beach to greet her friends. But as she got closer and closer, she saw Sharpay and Zeke, who were standing nearer to her, were standing still in the sea without moving and were looking at something at the other sight of the water. Gabriella noticed the terror in Sharpay's eyes and followed her gaze to see what she had been staring at.

_Oh._

Gabriella's heart stopped beating when she saw it. She was supposed to be happy, she reminded herself carefully as she saw the couple kissing each other furiously.

But why does her heart aches at the sight?

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been kinda busy for the past week (well I just found out that, apparently, I do have a life :p) **

**So anyway, here's the new chapter. It's a bit short though :pp**

* * *

><p>Troy didn't know what had gotten into him when he felt Olivia's lips touched his and how he finally kissed her back. Her lips were salty from the sea water and a bit bitter from the alcohol, but still he could taste the sweetness of it. As they made the contact, Troy expected the electricity―that familiar sparks―to filled up his entire body. But after a while, he realized that the sparks were just not there. Just like what his other flings felt like to him; bland―even though Olivia wasn't exactly his fling.<p>

But there's something in Olivia that made her felt different than the countless girls that he had been with. He tried to find out what is it as he felt Olivia's hand roamed around his body, distracting him from his thoughts, and he couldn't help but to let out an annoyed grunt.

Olivia seemed to take it the wrong way as her kiss intensified and her hand was moving more passionately. He felt the cold waves hit their bare legs and sensed a hint of Olivia's perfume that smelled like Daisy, and he finally realized that it was not Olivia that was different, it was her scent and their wet bodies, and how she kissed him that made him remembered a memory from the past.

_That summer after their 8th grade._ A very hot day and Troy and Gabriella were sitting beside her backyard pool with their bathing suit on after they took a dip in the pool to cool off from the scorching sun. Troy had been very popular among the girls ever since 7th grade, given his handsome face and charming attitude. And with all of the attention that he got, Gabriella was left alone behind the spotlight, hiding away from people's eyes and it made him feel uneasy to leave behind his closest friend. Troy would have that spent the summer with all of his new friends if it weren't for his very best friend.

They were lying under the sun and he never expected the question to come out from her mouth. But it did anyway.

"Can you teach me how to kiss properly?"

He remembered her words clearly―how he, even with her face tan after being under the sun for so long, could see her blushed.

"What?"

"Well, you know," the 15-year-old Gabriella was too shy to explain it. She looked up to found the familiar blue eyes were staring at her with confusion, and she decided to continue. "Josh from bio class asked me out for a date tonight. And my friends said that he would kiss me. But I've never kiss a guy before and I'm afraid that he will think I'm a bad kisser," Gabriella said hurriedly, her face was already beet red as she finished her sentence.

Troy smirked as he listened to her. He could feel jealousy was bubbling inside of him since he had never asked Gabriella out for a proper date even though he wanted it so badly. But he remembered her request, and his smirk grew even wider.

"I can't really tell you how. I'll have to show you," Troy's voice came out as a whisper and he could saw how surprised Gabriella was with what he'd say. He thought that the brunette would get mad at him for saying that. He was about to give an apology when he found her slowly closing her eyes and leaning forward to him.

Troy couldn't contain his excitement as his smirk turned into a huge grin and he, too, leaned forward to capture her lips.

Unlike Gabriella, Troy was not inexperienced at all. But as he felt her lips enclosing his, the memories of the other girls just flew away from his mind. It was different from his other kisses, even until now. The electricity passed between them at the slight contact and suddenly Troy had become aware of everything around him; their wet bodies from the pool, the scent of Daisies that Gabriella's mother planted all over the backyard, and how Gabriella's warm lips kissed him softly.

And he never wanted it to end.

But it did. And Gabriella was acting awkward as they finally let go. And she finally went out with Josh that same day and Josh kissed her right after the date. But Gabriella said he didn't feel special to her so she politely refused his offer of a second date. Troy wondered for almost half of his life if their kiss felt special to her. _But he never found out the answer._

"Gabriella!"

The sound of her name made Troy snapped back to earth and realized what's actually going on. It took him more than five seconds to realize that it was Sharpay's voice that he heard a while ago and suddenly, the realization hit him hard that he pulled himself directly, away from Olivia.

Olivia stared at him in confusion and surprised as their bodies separated, her face was flushed.

Troy turned his head away from her to found the emaciated figure was standing on the sand of the beach, her face was tired and she was still wearing her work clothes, and all of a sudden, Troy was filled with guilt.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella replied softly, her voice was filled with guilt for interrupting, but it was clear that she was surprised by the look from her face.

"Dinner wasn't fun without you," Sharpay slurred out the words even though Troy was aware that she's more sober now as the blonde walked out from the water to approach her friend. Troy followed her silently; his eyes were fixed on Gabriella.

"Well, I texted earlier. I got some extra work to do," Gabi said in reply to Sharpay's question, but her eyes were on Troy as she stared intently into his cyan orbs.

"But I see you guys are having a lot of fun tonight without me," Gabriella said again and Troy was sure this time that the words were meant to him.

"I'm a little bit tired, so if you guys don't mind I'm just gonna hit the sack early," Gabriella smiled to her friends before she turned around and walk back to the back door of the apartment building.

"I'm coming with you," Sharpay said and she walked up behind Gabriella with Taylor following her at the back after she decided to join them.

The boys who had no idea about what's going on could sense that there's something wrong and decided to follow the girls into the apartment.

Troy stood frozen in his place; half of his body was drowned in water. He'd forgotten about the presence of the other blonde when he suddenly heard her voice and it made him jolted in surprise.

"It was the wrong thing to do, wasn't it?" He turned around to found Olivia was still fixated in the same spot he last saw her and he could saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What is?" He asked flatly.

"Kissing me."

Troy stared at her for a few seconds, not knowing on what to say.

"Not really."

The moonlight shone over her eyes and for a second Troy thought that Olivia was about to cry. But her voice remained flat as she continued, "Then why do I feel like you regret kissing me?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. And they fell into a deafening silence.

"I'm tired," he announced suddenly, walking out from the water. "Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" Troy asked as he picked up his discarded clothes.

"No, thanks," Olivia whispered softly.

Troy knew that he should've walk her back in anyway but there were a lot of things that were going on in his mind that he couldn't care less as he turned around and started to put on his clothes. As he made his way up to the apartment, he could hear the voice of Olivia crying softly from the back. For a second Troy had the urge to turn around and walk back to her and apologize, but he just kept on walking and walking until the sound of her cry faded away.

Perhaps it _was_ the wrong thing to do, Troy thought to himself as he ran his tongue on his bottom lip― the taste of her was still there, on his skin, and it made him feel sick.

Troy was confused. So utterly confused. And, for once, it made him feel so scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaddaya think? Review ;D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Holla! Sorry I haven't been able to update for ages since I was on my vacation. So here's a new chapter! Oh and also check out my new story called 'Slick' :D Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"We need to talk."<em>

Gabriella had a nightmare last night.

She was so scared that she kept on shaking the whole night but she can't seemed to wake up from the fear that was chasing her in her dream, and she would've woke up with her body drenched in sweat if only her body is working normally. But it's not.

_"Gabi..."_

Gabriella didn't know if the voice was coming from her dream or not. The ghost of her fear was still chasing her all along but the voice that was calling her didn't seem to worry about that at all. It's like the person didn't even notice the terror in her eyes even if he was staring straight to her brown orbs.

_"Gabs, wake up, please."_

Gabriella fell flat to the wet and soft ground that she didn't even notice was there. She looked back only to found that the ghost has dissapeared, and all of a sudden a sun was rising from the far east of where she was laying but it was rising too fast and too bright and soon she was blinded by the..

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Someone had managed to open the curtains in Gabriella's bedroom and the rays of the morning California sun greedily made their way through to the inside of the room and the sudden change of brightness made Gabriella squinted her eyes even before she could opened them.

"I told you I'm going to wake up earlier than you," a voice said mockingly.

"Shut up," Gabriella mumbled under her breath. She must've been very tired last night since her head was pounding so hard this morning.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I will never wake up faster than you, okay Gabs? Now can't you _please_ wake up?"

The voice was getting closer to her since Gabriella could feel her bed creaked from the additional weight and the hot breath on the back of her neck which smelled like mint toothpaste and morning coffee mixed together.

"Go away."

"Not until you're up."

Half-heartedly, Gabriella turned around from her comfort position on the bed and slowly opened her eyes only to found two pools of clear blue sky were gazing at her dreamily.

"What are you doing, Troy?"

"Waking you up," Troy said with a grin. He leaned closer and Gabriella could smell the scent of his aftershave and the familiar smell made her feel comfortable.

"Seriously?"

"Nope," Troy's eyes turned into a darker shade of blue. "We really need to talk."

"About what?"

"Last night."

"What about it?"

"Don't act stupid, Montez."

"No, seriously. What about _it_?"

Gabriella watched as Troy's eyes turned even darker, the thing that alwas happened whenever he felt sad or dissapointed, and they remind her of their past when nothing could ever go wrong and the world is turning around perfectly.

Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes with his own. Once upon a time those eyes could put a spell on every girl who ever saw it and Gabriella was not an exception. But as she stared into the pair that morning, Gabriella couldn't comprehend on what she was feeling about it. She can't understand what she was feeling about anything. It's like someone had made her numb but not entirely, and now she could feel, but not feel. Like deja vu, but not entirely so.

"Olivia came into my room last night."

Troy's words surprised Gabriella that suddenly she was fully woken up and the thoughts that were swirling around her head were dissapeared.

"How?"

"We never lock the back door," Troy contemplated for a while before he finally continued, his voice sounded confused. "She kissed me again."

"And did you kiss her back?" Gabriella's words almost sounded like a command.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Troy avoided Gabriella's eyes and started to play with Gabriella's brown curls that were strewn all over her pillow. They were still laying on the bed while facing each other, and Gabriella's hair felt soft on his fingertips.

"She kinda asked me out."

"Right after she kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"Who broke the kiss?"

"How could I know?"

"You should!"

"Can we focus on the fact that _she_ asked me out?" Troy sounded pissed off.

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"What if I didn't?"

"I'm gonna make you change your mind."

"So you want me to go out with her?"

"Yes."

Troy was taken aback by Gabrielal's answer. It's not like it's the first time for her to try to hook him up with one of her friends. But the fact that Olivia wasn't really a close friend of her and that she lived together with her and that she lived right beside him made the whole concept sounded so strange and weird to him and he felt like he didn't want to get involved.

"I said yes."

Gabriella leapt out to hug Troy out of happiness as if he just announced that he's getting married.

"When? Where?"

"That's a secret," Troy winked playfully and got up from Gabriella's bed.

"You bastard," Gabriella threw him with one of her pillows. "Seriously?"

"This Saturday," Troy said finally as he walked backward to the door. "Zeke's place."

"That's so great," Gabriella said as she sat down on her bed.

Troy stopped on his track before he finally asked honestly, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because you finally got a date!" Gabriella answered gleefully.

"I always have a date," Troy replied, offended.

"No, you only have hook-ups and one-night-stands with girls that are even dumber thán my own dog."

"You don't have a dog."

"Exactly."

Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella's sarcasm, "They're not that bad."

"They are. But Olivia isn't," Gabriella said with a grin.

"But you didn't look that happy last night?" Troy asked suddenly and it took Gabriella a moment before she finally answered.

"I was tired."

Troy stared at her questioningly, trying to find out if her answer was honest or not, but he found nothing so he decided to leave it there.

"Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go," Troy said as he opened up the door. "And you're already late for work," he said with a devilish grin as he got out and closed the door.

Gabriella looked up to her alarm clock only to found that Troy was right. She was late. Very late.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gabriella yelled out from her room and she heard Troy was laughing from outside the door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Saturdays were meant to be Troy & Gabriella day.

It doesn't matter if they would spend it with only the two of them or with their friends, that day was meant to be for them.

And Gabriella was surprised to find out about Troy's little date that was going to be on that very same day, but she didn't have the heart to tell him about what's bothering her. It's not like it's wrong for him to forget it. And it's not like the rule was set in stone or anything like that. It was just something that they unconsciously carry as a habit from their high school days since it's the only day they could spend with each other alone.

But now, a few years after that, Saturdays are now more like Troy's way to keep Gabriella from doing anything dangerous, especially after the doctor told him that it is best to not leave her alone, and Troy followed the doctor advice almost religiously. The first few months he kept a very close eye on his best friend and sometimes he would even visit her at work which annoyed Gabriella greatly since she felt like he was disturbing her privacy. But most of all, she felt guilty from pulling Troy away from his normal life and his friends.

A few months ago Gabriella would long for this day when Troy would finally let go of her and she could move without having a pair of irresistable blue eyes observing her every move, but this week had been a long and tiring week for her, and the only thing she needs that night is him.

But he wasn't there.

Still, Gabriella carried on with the routine as she wore her most comfortable pyjamas and picked a movie that she felt like watching that night. She put on the popcorn into the microwave and snuggle into the warmthness of her couch with the smell of the popcorn wafting in the air.

Gabriella and Troy always do this every Saturday nights whenever they feel too lazy to go outside. Sharpay and Taylor will have a date with their boyfriends almost every Saturday nights, and if they don't they will held up a big slumber party with all the six of them.

Earlier that day Sharpay had found out about the date from Olivia and almost canceled her night out with Zeke when she found out that Gabriella would be alone that night. Gabriella's doctor had ever spoken to her too.

But, of course, Gabriella refused and managed to convince her that she will be fine by herself for only one night. Taylor, who overheard the argument, also offered the same thing but also failed. Taylor also had heard from the doctor.

Gabriella watched as the movie played its intro and she put the bowl of popcorn on her lap. Usually, Troy would be the one who would finish it off and he wouldn't notice if she didn't take any since he would be too absorbed with the movie.

But tonight there's no Troy to finish the popcorn and Gabriella only stared at the bowl and played with it for a while before turning her head back to the screen.

Her boss was giving her too much work this week and she failed too perform a task that day and she ate a bit too much salad today. She was very tired and all she need was a friend.

She needs Troy.

But as she watched the actor of the movie appeared on the screen, she knew that she will be alone tonight.

And she didn't know why, but she felt like crying.

* * *

><p>Troy knew very well that Saturdays were meant to be Troy and Gabriella's movie day.<p>

And if his counting is right, tonight would be his turn to pick the movie, and a few days ago he's already set for that Transformers movie and Gabriella would either like it or hate it, but he knew that she will watch it anyway.

But he didn't know that Olivia would all of a sudden ask him out, and he didn't know that he, surprisingly, would say yes.

He didn't want to say anything about not being able to do the little routine when he saw how excited Gabriella was with his date. He thought that it is best to leave it like that.

As he parked his car in front of an office building where Olivia was having her job interview, he can't help but to wonder what was Gabriella doing at that time.

Before he went out to pick Olivia´from her interview (just like what they had planned, awkwardly, before) he asked Gabriella abot what she would be doing tonight.

"You don't have to care about that," Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face. "Just don't embarassed yourself in front of her."

The last time Troy had ever leaver her alone for a night, they ended up in a hospital with Gabriella all bloody and unconscious.

He didn't even know what had happened at that time, but he knew right then and there that it was his task to protect her so that it would never happen again.

And he wouldn't leave her for tonight if she wasn't behaving properly. But she was acting so good these past few months that he had grow less worried about her.

But most of all, it was Olivia that had driven him to finally took the decision.

He can't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde ever since their little encounter in the beach.

He had thought that he was dreaming when he found her sitting on his bed as she tried to wake him up in the middle of the night. But then she kissed him and he knew that it was too good to be a dream.

They met in the apartment's lift yesterday as both of them made their way out to work and Olivia shyly told him about the job interview that she would be having this Saturday. Troy asked her why could she be having job interviews on weekend but she told him that it was more like a private interview with the owner, and the owner only got time this weekend.

So here he was as he waited in front of the building that afternoon to take her out. He was embarassed enough to be asked out by a girl since Troy thinks that it's just not right so he convinced Olivia that he would pick her up and made the reservation for the restaurant.

Troy glanced at his watch and wondered about what Gabriella might be doing at this moment.

But then the door of the building swinged open and a blonde stepped out from it wearing a gorgeous little black dress with heels and a purse. She glanced around before she saw Troy sitting inside his car and she gave him a beautiful smile and walked up to him.

Troy smiled back as he watched her glided towards him. Her long and slender figure moved more like an angel rather than a human.

She took his breath away, and no matter how cliche that sound to Troy, he knows it's true.

"Hi," her soft voice filled the air as she got into his car. Troy was too surprised by her beauty that he forgot to got out of the car to opened the door for her. But she didn't mind at all.

"Hi," he said back. God, she's so beautiful.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ;)<strong>


End file.
